


Recreational Holiday

by Somerandomauthorrr



Category: Undertale
Genre: 4/20, 4/20 fanfic, Chara (mentioned), Papyrus (mentioned) - Freeform, Papyrus has nightmares, Sans Has Issues, US!Sans, UT!Sans - Freeform, as someone who’s never smoked weed, drug usage, frisk (mentioned) - Freeform, i am obviously the best person to write this, papyrus smokes weed, sans and papyrus have issues, sans and papyrus smoke weed together, sans has nightmares, sans smokes, smoking weed, stoner bros, the drugs are consumed, underswap - Freeform, us!papyrus - Freeform, us!papyrus has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomauthorrr/pseuds/Somerandomauthorrr
Summary: Sans and Stretch decided to celebrate 4/20 together by smoking weed and talking about their fucked up problems.





	Recreational Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Three hours and three pages of research later, this fic still isn’t that good

“We don’t even have lungs-“ “it’ll work, trust me here.”  
Stretch passed the blunt calmly, occasionally glancing towards the door upstairs decorated with posters and pictures. Sure, Blue _knew _he smoked...cigarettes. He wasn’t exactly educated about his use of any left handed cigarettes. He didn’t want him to know either.__  
His thoughts were interrupted by classic coughing out a drag. He grimaced once all the smoke was cleared out, trying to form a coherent response to what just happened.  
“You went too fast. Mix in some air with it and inhale _slowly _.” Pap gave a short laugh, watching the shorter skeleton follow his directions. He exhaled more smoke than you usually would, but it was better than his first drag.__  
“There, now hold it in longer next time. Not too much smoke.”  
He eventually pulled out another joint he had rolled beforehand, lighting the end of it. As smoke clouded his non-existent lungs, he took in the sight of Sans getting used to the experience.  
“I thought you said you’ve smoked before.” “Yeah, I used to. But Pap started gettin’ worried, and tried to get me to stop. I did after frisk showed up.” Stretch flinched at the name, and his company definitely noticed. “The smoke reminded me too much of…”  
He didn’t have to finish. It was understood.  
“Heh, I never thought of it like that. I started cuttin back when the kid started comin over more often. I didn’t want them to have to be around that kinda shit, y’know?” Another drag interrupted his spiel, smoke oozing out between his teeth. “Did he ever catch on to the drinkin?” “Sorta. Some nights, when it got real bad, I’d wind up at Grillby’s. The next morning I’d be home, and I’m damn sure Grillbz wasn’t the one to take me there.” He exhaled slowly, enjoying the familiar feeling. “Paps didn’t like to bring it up, and neither did I, so we didn’t.”  
Stretch nodded, recalling each morning he’d wake up to Blue at the end of his mattress, arms crossed with concern etched into his skull. Make _no bones _about it, he didn’t find any aspect of his secondary habit _humerus _.____  
“Did you ever tell other, more excitable me about the resets?”  
Pap stopped for a moment, contemplating the question. He thought about telling him. When he would have to explain to his brother why he was out so late at Muffet’s, and why he felt the need to drown out whatever was happening with cheap whiskey that nobody found enjoyable.  
“No. And I’m never goin to.”  
Sans nodded in agreement, feeling himself sink into the couch. He remembered a nicotine high a bit better, though it wasn’t very strong. At first he didn’t see the appeal of inhaling cancerous smoke and the only result being a slight buzz and a headache directly following, but it gave him something to focus on besides the incessant depression hanging over him. This was...comfortable. He felt lighter, yet heavier at the same time. He got why Stretch liked it so much.  
“Heh, you stoners really got your priorities in check.” “Buddy, I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” An eased laugh escaped Stretch’s throat, his vertebrae quaking. He leaned back into the soft, soft couch, loving his brother’s meticulous choice in furniture so much more at the moment.  
“Where’s your human right now?” “Alphy’s has ‘em for the weekend. Somethin about ‘training’ or whatever. Where’s yours?” “Out with Paps. I said I had to go do science stuff, so they’re having a sleepover or somethin.” He let out a laugh before he spoke. “Paps was tellin me off for a good ten minutes before I left, somethin about ‘not partaking in the recreational habits associated with such a date that he does NOT find funny’. 4/20 really doesn’t tickle his _funny bone _, it’s a little _smoked out _for him.”____  
A small hesitance sat between them, yet only for a moment. Directly following it, they both burst out laughing. Both had corresponding colored tears in the corners of their sockets as their ribs shook with each outburst.  
A small creek from the floorboards reminded them that Blue was still upstairs, and could probably smell the pot at this point.  
What’s the point in hiding it anyways?  
After they calmed down, Stretch took it upon himself to walk, or rather, shuffle, into the kitchen, grabbing two condiment bottles. “I made sure to get some for such an occasion. Makes this a little _sweeter _.”__  
Their puns seemed so much funnier today. Sans let out a chuckle, barely catching the ketchup bottle before it hit the floor.  
Stretch plopped down next to him, swallowing a mouthful of thick honey. “This shit is so much better when you’re high, isn’t it?” “Sure as hell is.”  
The two sat in silence for a moment, smoking and drinking their respective ‘beverages’. After a moment, Stretch spoke up.  
“Hey, buddy.”  
“Yeah bro?”  
“Do you have nightmares too?”  
His eye lights flickered for a moment, the small pinpricks dissipating before they resurfaced. “Yeah. I do.” “What’re they about?”  
He sighed, taking another long, deep drag before he spoke.  
“Usually? Paps and the kid, judgement hall, the fuckin resets, sometimes ‘dings. It varies sometimes. But sometimes, it’s my fuckin self. I killed that kid so many times, and they weren’t even doin the killin. It was that...demon thing. I killed a fuckin _child _and they weren’t even the one in charge.”__  
He took another drag, eye lights dull.  
“And you?”  
Stretch let the question hang in the air with the clouds of smoke for a moment before he answered.  
“About the same. Sometimes I’ll see shit from when we were kids. It was...fucked up. Real fucked up. I’ll wake up screamin, and Blue will come in, and all I can do it keep him with me so I know he’s safe. I don’t like botherin him, but sometimes, you don’t have a choice.”  
Sans nodded slowly, letting the high settle in. He took another long drink, giving a dull laugh. “Man, why are we the ones to get stuck with the fuckin reset memories?” “I don’t know man. I really don’t know.”  
They leaned onto each other for quite some time, taking in the unspoken understanding. It was nice to just sit with someone else who understood what it was like, even if they were high as shit.  
After about twenty minutes, Sans spoke up. “Fuck man, I _really _want some chisps right now.” “Me the fuck too.”__

________________________It was some time close to midnight when Blue found them. He came downstairs for a glass of milk when he saw his brother and doppelgänger, laying on each other with chisps crumbs on their respective jackets. Both were...sleeping. No nightmares, no concerning mumbling, no magic aura to signal a terror taking place in their minds. Peacefully sleeping.  
He sighed heavily, pulling a blanket over the two after ridding them of the remnants of their snack food. He even chose to ignore the rolling papers and shoe box on the table. He’d reprimand them in the morning. He would let his brother sleep soundly, for once, even if it meant setting his morals aside for one night.  
“Happy 4/20 Papyrus. Hope it was the _highlight _of your month.”  
He snickered lightly at his use of a pun, heading back upstairs into his room, where the stench of weed didn’t permeate the air so severely.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
